


The Day Everything Changed

by Britterzzz7



Series: A Day in the Life of Peggy Carter [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britterzzz7/pseuds/Britterzzz7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story picks up after the finale of Agent Carter. It had to do with what Howard saw while under Dr. Ivchenko's control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Glimmer of Hope in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything having to do with Marvel,ABC, etc

Peggy Carter was getting settled into her life now. She had taken down Leviathan, without any recognition, and because of it she was now a respected Agent at the SSR. She was happy to longer be fetching coffee or getting lunch orders for the men. It has been a week since it all happened and so she m, and the rest of the SSR, we're now heading towards a sense of normalcy. They had a memorial service for Chief Dooley and Thompson was officially promoted to Chief. She was looking forward to her lunch with Howard this afternoon due to the fact that she really hadn't seen him much, outside of the smuggling him into the U.S. and into the Griffith. 

Peggy walked into the L&L Automatic and sat at her usual booth and waited for Angie to come and say hi. Naturally, Howard was late so she was looking forward to chatting with her dear friend/new roommate! They talked for a little while because the dinner wasn't too busy so Angie could spare of few moments. 

When Howard came in Peggy got up and have him a hug and then they both sat down. Angie came back over and brought Peggy her tea and took their orders for lunch. After an period of idol conversation and exchange of pleasantries Howard got right to the point.

"I'm going to go look for him"  
"Oh come on Howard. You already tried this." She reminded him.  
"I know, but while Ivchenko had me under that spell I actually learned where to look." She replied happily.  
Peggy was a little cautious, after all she just very symbolically moved on with her life by pouring the vile of Steve's blood in the river.  
"I have to do this Peg. I have to try again. He is the only positive thing to have come from my work. I need to try and find him."  
"Okay Howard. Well good luck to you. Let me know either way please."  
"Of course Peg, you'll be the first call I make!"

With that they said their good byes and parted way. Throughout the rest of the day Peggy couldn't deny that tiny little glimmer of hope that she felt after her conversation with Howard. Maybe, just maybe he will find Steve, and maybe she will see her love again. Maybe she'll hang on for just a little bit longer.


	2. The Send Off

The next morning Peggy found herself not wanting to get up from her bed. That night she had a dream, a pleasant one, which was a nice change from the nightmares she usually has. This time she was with Steve, and they were dancing at the Stork Club, it was like the date that they never got to have. She has thought about that day occasionally for that past year; however she has thought about it less as time has gone on. She has been so consumed with her work and saving Howard’s reputation that she hasn’t thought about him in a while. Ever since Howard had her steal the Blitzkrieg Button, all those old memories and feeling has come back into her mind. That blasted radio show didn’t help either because it was tainting their story; Agent Margret Carter was no damsel in distress and she certainly didn’t like being portrayed as one, even though no one knew it was her who this character was based off of.

During her lunch break Peggy went over to the Stark hanger to say goodbye to Howard. She didn’t want him to leave without sending him off and making sure that he was going to be okay. After all, he was her only friend from the war now she had a new friend in Angie, but Angie doesn’t know her story. 

“Hey Peg! I’m glad you came!”   
“I wouldn’t miss it Howard.” She said while flashing him a smile and giving him a hug.  
“I just wanted to come and see you off and make sure that you’re alright.” She continued.  
“Thanks Peg, but as you can see I’m doing just fine. I’ve got everything I need to find him!”  
“I’m pleased to hear that Howard. “  
“Alright, I better get going so I don’t lose daylight.”   
“Well, goodbye Howard, and Good Luck!” she said  
“Aren’t I always?” he said, and with a wink he boarded the plane and started the engine.   
Peggy stood by and watched as the plane took off, and she continued to watch it as he left the line of sight. When she could no longer see him she went over to Mr. Jarvis and said hi. Howard had told him to stay behind but gave him a radio by which they could keep in touch, should he need Mr. Jarvis’s help. Howard gave Peggy a radio too, so that he could update her on their progress. Peggy said goodbye to Mr. Jarvis and headed back to the city to return to work. The men were always berating her for her tardiness while working with Stark and she was certainly not going to give them more reason to question her, especially not now when she had gains some other their respect.

“Carter, My office, now!” shouted Chief Thompson after she had gotten settled at her desk.  
“Chief.” She said.  
“I shipping you out.”  
“Sir?”  
“We picked up some intel about a Hydra Vehicle out in Greenland. I am sending you out to check on it.”  
“Thank you Sir. When do I leave?”  
“Wheels up at 0800 tomorrow. I want you to go home and take the rest of the day to get your stuff together.”  
“Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir.”  
With that Peggy went out to her desk to grab her things.  
“You leaving early? Someone’s on the Chief’s good side.” Daniel said  
“Actually, Thompson gave me a mission.” She said still in a little bit of shock over what happened.  
“Wow, Congrats Peggy!”  
“Thanks Daniel. I head out tomorrow. Chief gave me the rest of the day to get ready.”  
“Well good luck to you Carter. Be safe.”  
“I will, thanks Daniel.”  
Before heading home, Peggy stopped off at the Automat to see Angie.

“Hey there English! What are you doing here?”  
“Hello Angie! I was wondering when you get off of work. I wanted to talk you about something.”  
“I get off in 10. We can break out your friends good Schnapps!”   
“Alright, I’ll see you back home. Goodbye Angie.”  
“See ya later English!”  
With that Peggy started for home. When she left Thompson’s office she realized that maybe the Hydra vehicle they found was actually Schmitt’s plane, and maybe Steve was on it. She really wanted to share her excitement and realize that she had no one to share it with. She decided that tonight was the night that she was going to tell Angie about her job, and her past. After all she did promise to tell Angie about her job one day, after Angie helped her hide from the SSR. Tonight was that night, and she was actually looking forward to it.


	3. Thank You For Being A Friend

When Peggy arrived at home she was looking forward for what was coming next. She was excited, well excited and scared, for her mission to Greenland. Hopefully between her and Howard out there, one of them will find Steve. She was also looking forward to telling Angie about her love, and above all, she was happy to finally have someone within whom she can confide her secrets and her stories. She hasn't really had many female friends because she works in a male dominated world which doesn't leave her much time to make friends. Howard and the Howling Commandos are the only people who know anything about her but she never sees them. She really loved this new friendship she has formed with Angie. A knock on Peggy's door bring her out from her reflections. She walks over to her door and opens to see Angie standing in front of her with Schnapps as pie. Angie believes that pie and booze fixes everything, I guess that's just the American way!

"Hello Angie! Come in, won't you." Peggy says opening the door wider for her friend.  
"Hey English! I brought pie and Schnapps, thought it might help!"   
"I see that, thank you Angie."  
"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Well I thought we'd talk about me. I think I am ready to tell you about me, and what I really do for a living."  
"I'd like that. Let's get started, hmm."  
"First off, my full name is Margret Carter and I am an agent for the SSR or Strategic Scientific Reserve, America's premier covert operations."  
"Not bad so far! I gotta say, it's pretty cool having a super spy as a friend!"  
"Good, but it only gets more complicated as the story goes on. During the war, I was overseas and embedded with a special branch of the America Army. I was the liaison for Project Rebirth which created Captain America. I served with the Howling Commandos until the end of the war, and chose to take a position in the Brooklyn branch of the SSR."   
"Why Brooklyn? Why not go home to England?" Angie asked her friend.  
"While I was stationed at Fort Lehigh in New Jersey, where I met the love of my life, Steve Rogers. Steve was recruited by Dr. Erskin-the lead scientist- to be a candidate for Project Rebirth. Steve was a small man, about my height who was extremely thin, and always sick." Peggy walked over to her Vanity and grabbed her picture of Steve to show Angie. "This is Steve Rogers before he became Captain America"  
"Well, he obviously did something right, having snagged the heart of Peggy Carter."  
" I have loved him ever since that fool jumped on a grenade."  
"WHAT!! He jumped on a grenade!" Angie said shocked!  
"It was a dummy, don't worry!"  
"I'd like to hear more about him, if your up for it?" Angie asked  
"Well how about some pie first!" Peggy said. She needed to prepare herself before telling her friend the tragic tale of her and Steve's love story that never really started.  
"Sounds great! You get the plates and I'll cut the pie."  
After some pie and schnapps Peggy was ready to tell her Steve's story.   
"Steve is from Brooklyn, which is why I stayed here, he lost his father in the war and his mother dies of TB soon after due to her work as a nurse in a TB ward. After his childhood friend James 'Bucky' Barnes enlisted he knew he had to be there with him. Steve tried 5 times to enlist, that persistent little bugger. He was discovered by Dr. Erskine saw something in Steve, he saw someone who was more than a soldier, not just a good solider but a good man-as he would say. He struggled to prove himself throughout basic, all he wanted to do was to stand up for the little people. We both understood what it was like to not be wanted by the brass and to not be allowed to reach our true potential. We were kindred souls who never really had the opportunity to change the way people saw us, we'll Steve did I guess when he died to save the world."  
"He sounds wonderful English, It's amazing that you were able to find someone like him."  
"Yes he was. My only regret is that we never even had the chance to try to be together and to see what would happen. You know, I kissed him once. When he was heading off to brig down Schmitt's plane, Phillips and I drove him to catch up with the plane and before he went off I grabbed him by the uniform and pulled him in for a kiss. It was the greatest kiss of my life, and his last. That was the last time I looked into those beautiful blue eyes..." Peggy said with a great deal of sadness.   
"Gosh English, I'm so sorry to hear that. It's such a shame that you guys never got to be together, and that he never had the chance to see the truly amazing woman you are. Besides, you guys would have been the most kick-ass couple out there, battling the evils of the world together!"  
"Haha! That would have been something alright!"  
"So, what made you want to tell me your story tonight?"  
"Well you are aware that Captain America was killed in action, correct?"  
"Yeah, it was in the papers after the war"  
"Well, Howard Stark and myself never believed he died. Howard left today to go out on another mission to find Steve and today I got some interesting news. It seems that the SSR has gotten some Intel about wreckage found in Greenland, and I am being sent out tomorrow to check it out. Deep down I have this feeling that it could be him, but I don't want to get my hopes up. After getting my assignment I wanted to share my excitement but the only person who knows about Steve is in a plane in the arctic looking for Steve. So I decided it was about time I came clean to my dear friend. However there is one caveat, and that is you can not tell anyone about me, the SSR, or Steve. This is all rather sensitive material that cannot be leaked to the enemy. Do you understand?"  
"My lips are sealed. Your secret is safe with me English."

Peggy felt much better after she was able to come clean to Angie. It was nice to know that she had a friend, a real friend who knew about her real life. Someone outside the SSR that she could trust and that she could go to for comfort and solace. Peggy went to sleep that night with hope for tomorrow, and knowing that no matter what happens in Greenland, she will have a friend to come back home to.


	4. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's mission to Greenland begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I just finished my Junior year of college so hopefully I'll have some more time this summer to update my story, and maybe even finish it. We shall see what happens! Thank you so much to all who have read it and enjoyed it, I greatly appreciate it!

Peggy woke up early the next morning in anticipation for what was to come. She was so excited to be able to go on a mission. She worked so hard to prove herself to her colleagues this last year while she was clearing Howard's name. In Russia, she proved that she was a strong agent and a valuable asset to have in the field and wasn't only good for the occasional code breaking.Peggy had her usual morning cup of tea while she was getting her things ready for her mission. She pulled her hair back and put on her tactical uniform provided by the SSR, with some personal gadgets that Howard had made for her. She packed her military issued duffel bag with some extra clothes and the essentials she would need for her time in Greenland. She finished her look with her signature red lipstick and a new watch that Howard had made for her to replace the one that was laced in Vita-Rays from her time looking for the liquid nitrogen bombs. After her tea she went downstairs to have breakfast with the other girls in their communal dinning room. she took her usual seat across from Angie, and today she actively participated in the small talk with the other girls. After her talk with Angie yesterday she felt less guarded and she felt like she could at least try to show a little bit of her true self to her fellow housemates at the Griffith. After breakfast, Peggy returned to her room to gather her things and head out to the SSR private hanger outside the city, but before she could leave there was a knock at her door. Peggy went over to her door and answered it after she saw that it was Angie on the other side. 

"Hey English! I just wanted to come by and wish you a safe and productive trip." Angie said.  
"Thank you Angie! It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I have never had anyone there to send me off, so I appreciate your concern."  
"Any time Peg."  
"Well, I had better get going. Plane leaves at 9 and it's already 8. Wouldn't want to miss this plane now would I?" Peggy said jovially.

With a quick hug and a final goodbye, Angie headed towards her room to get ready for work while Peggy grabbed her bag and headed of her room. However, on her way out she almost for got an extremely important tool, so she went over to her vanity and grabbed it before she went outside. Peggy had called Mr. Jarvis and asked if he would be so kind as to give her a ride to the hanger, and he of course was happy to help his friend. 

"Hello Miss. Carter"  
"Mr. Jarvis. Thank you for driving me to the hanger. It would have been utterly irresponsible to take a taxi to a secret SSR hanger. You have already been to the office numerous times so I think I can count on you for your discretion."  
"Certainly Miss. Carter. I am glad I can be of assistance to you. I am always here to help you in any way I can. As I said in the beginning of our partnership, everyone needs support once in a while and I am honored that I can be that for you on occasion  
"Well thank you, Mr. Jarvis"  
They spent the rest on their car ride in comfortable silence as they were now friends and enjoyed one another company.

"We are here. Good luck to you Miss. Carter. I look forward to hearing all about it at a later date."  
"We will have to see about that Mr. Jarvis, as it it a confidential mission. But thank you again for driving me. I will see you soon. Goodbye"

With that Peggy walked away from the car, duffel bag in hand and headed towards the plane that was to take her to Greenland. Peggy saw Chief Thompson by the plane and so she went over to report to him. 

"Good morning Chief. I am all set to go."  
"Clad to hear it Carter. We are still preparing the plane and expect take off to be in about 10 mins."  
"Okay Sir. I am ready whenever the plane is."  
Peggy stood beside the plane watching as the team prepared the plane. It only took them about 5 mins to finish so her and Thompson used the other 5 mins to go over what her mission entailed. She found out that this is a solo mission for the SSR but there will be other people there to assist her. Peggy doesn't necessarily like the idea of not knowing who will be assisting her but she makes sure she doesn't let the Chief she her doubts.

"Good Luck Carter, Keep me posted on whats going on over there."  
"Yes Sir, will do Sir."   
And with that Peggy boarded the plane, took her seat, and waited for the plane to take off. It took them about 5 and 1/2 hours to fly from New York to Greenland and thankfully it was an easy flight with very little turbulence. Before they landed, Peggy reached into her jacket pocket and took out her most valuable possession, her photo of Steve. She had almost left without it this morning which would have made her journey a lot harder. She didn't take this picture on her missions, for it was all she had of him, but she made an exception for this mission. This mission was hopefully one where she'd bring him home and so she brought this photo along just in case. She did bring it for her too, it was something that always brought her solace and strength. She often used him and his memory to draw strength from because in her eyes, he was fearless. He was a good man, a moral man, and someone who she admired greatly. He overcame so much and went on to do something much bigger than himself, much like her. They both longed to serve their countries and help protect the people that they loved from all of the evil that existed in the world. Unfortunately, he never go to finish his goals, but she would be damned if her never got the proper recognition for all that he did for the world.

After looking at his picture and taking a few minutes to compose herself, she got off the exited the plane. She was very surprised to she what, rather who, waited for her on the other side. She stepped of the plane to see the smiling familiar faces of Dum Dum Dugan, and the other Howling Commandos. She went over to her boys and gave each of them a hug and ended with a lingering hug with Dugan. She had become close to him while she was working with the Commandos and she hadn't seen them since their mission in Russia. She was happy that her mysterious helpers were her dear friends that she missed dearly. She was hopeful that this mission would be eventful now that she knew that she could trust her colleagues and that there were other people with her that want to find him as much as she does. She was hopeful that this would be a success, but she didn't want to get her hopes up too much in fear that they would be crushed by an uncertain outcome.


	5. Getting the Band Back Together!

"Hey there Peggy!" Dugan said as he stepped forward and embraced Peggy in a strong and comforting hug. Peggy was speechless, which rarely happens to her.  
"Did you miss us?" asked Jones.  
"I...I do not know what to say!....oh Bloody Hell!" Peggy said as she pulled Dugan in for another hug. Peggy went to say hello to Morita, Falsworth, and Dernier.  
Peggy spent a couple of minuets catching up with her good friends,The Commandos.  
"I thought you were going to stay out of the front lines?" Inquired Dugan.  
"Well I was, but this is a special mission. One that i could not turn up, and one that only I can complete."  
"What's so special about Greenland?" asked Morita.  
"Did no one tell you what this mission was about?" Peggy asked.  
"No...Care to fill int he blanks Peg?" Dugan asked.  
"This is a recovery mission. We are here because the SSR has received intel about a fallen solider, and it is our job to make sure he is alive and to bring him home." Peggy said while trying to remain strong.   
"Who's this soldier that is so important that only you can..." Dugan's voice faded as he slowly realized what was going on. "wait! don't tell me where here to bring him back? Does the Brass think he is still alive?"  
"Yes Dugan." Peggy turned to address everyone "The fallen solider we are searching for is Captain Steve Rogers. We have reason to believe he is still alive, but we have to act quickly because we don't want Hydra to beat us to him."  
"So we are here to find Cap?! Do we have any specifics as to his location? Do we have an extraction plan set in place?" Jones asked  
Then Dugan yelled out like a little school boy “WE’RE GETTING THE BAND BACK TOGETHER!!’  
“Yes, I suppose we are!” Peggy replied with a smile.

The group made their way to a safe house that the SSR had set up for them. While there Peggy told them all she knew and they all put their heads together to try to come up with an action plan. They decided that they would spend today planning, tomorrow they would to some recon, and then Wednesday they would execute their plan. That night, Peggy found herself having a hard time sleeping, for her head was spinning with all the possible scenarios that could play out in the next few days. She decided to get up and go have a cup of tea to try to calm her mind. While she was mindlessly making her tea, she heard someone come into the room and when she turned she saw Dugan.

"What keeps you up tonight Timothy?" Peggy says.   
"Ya know, you are the only person besides my mother who calls me Timothy! Why is that Peggy?"  
"Why, because its fun!" Peggy quickly replied.  
"Well anyway, What are you doing up?"  
"I believe I asked you the same question." She said while looking pointedly at Dugan. "If you must know, I am having a hard time turning my mind off. I keep running though all the 'What Ifs?' and it is getting me know where!"  
"I am having the same problem. I just keep coming back to the one question though. What if he's..." Dugan can't seem to say those 4 letters. Maybe if he doesn't say it, then it won't be true.  
"To be honest, I am having a similar problem Dugan. But I am trying to clear those thoughts from my head. Tea always helps me, would you like a cuppa?"  
"Got anything stronger?"  
"Timothy!!"  
"alright, alright. Cool your jets Peg! I think I will join you."

Peggy and Dugan sat there talking about what ever came to their minds, trying to help keep each-others minds off of the events of the next few days. Eventually Peggy started to yawn.  
"Well, I think I am going to try to to to sleep now. Thank you for the company Timothy, it was much appreciated." Peggy said with a smile as she started to walk off back to her room.  
"Hey Peggy!" Dugan called after her quietly "We're going to find him, and he's going to be just fine."  
Peggy simply gave him a sad smile as she continued to her room. She needed to try to get a little bit of sleep before their recon mission tomorrow morning.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When morning came, Peggy was the first one of the group and went to make herself a cup of tea, as she always does to start her day. As the boys started to shuffle in, they each had their cup of coffee to get themselves going as well. After everyone had finished their respective breakfasts the group gathered their equipment and headed out to the vehicle. They were sent to what appeared to be a medical facility that was not heavily protected. 

"I see an entrance and an exit, with a security camera by each door" Morita spoke up.  
The building was only two floors, so it shouldn't be too hard for a group as skilled as their to infiltrate.  
They decided that there must not be too many guards because from up high they could see into the building and only saw one room being guarded. Between them they saw 4 guards stationed out front of it. After collecting a sufficient amount to intel, they headed back to their safe house to regroup and devise a more thorough plan.

"I saw we have Jones and Dernier take out the cameras then Falsworth and and Morita take the back door while Dugan and myself take the front. Jones and Dernier each take a team and follow them. two teams of 3 will be strong and efficient. Once inside, we will converge into the open space on the first floor, then as a team we shall move up to where they are probably holing him on the second floor. Dugan up front and Jones in the back with the rest of us in between. We quickly take out the guards, and make our way into that room. Hopefully the package will be inside and we can hope for a quick and easy escape. Once we are all clear, it is up to Morita and Dernier to level the place. There is nothing surrounding it so there should be no collateral damage. Once that is done we all make out way back to this location and then gather out stuff and head back to the hanger where I arrived. Does everyone understand?"  
" Yeah, we gottcha Carter! sounds like a solid plan!" Dugan replied  
"Alright, everyone rest up we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." 

And with that, they all went off to their respective bunks and got ready to complete what might be their second most importatn job of their lives. Second only to their duties during the war.


End file.
